Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg10,11&12
by Diabolik Wolf 210
Summary: In these pages things got really interesting with Ayato.


Diabolik Lovers Future Life Pg.10,11&12

Wolf(AKA me):Hey guys i hope you really are enjoying this story an-

Yui:Of course there enjoying the story!

Ayato:you don't know that pancake!

Yui:huh?

Wolf:guy's,guy's calm down your already fighting with each other even tho the story hasn't even started.

Yui:oh by the way Wolf c-can you not make m-me and Ayato have...well you know..the um

Ayato:she means sex(￣ー￣ )

Yui:y-yeah_

Wolf:ummm we'll see,

but anyways let's get this story started.

Ayato:Shut up pancake!

She finally got out of his arms and started to run away,she quickly opens the door to go down stairs and keeps running until she reaches a turn and tripped over something.

Yui:Ah

Shu:...why are you running?

Yui:it-Its Ayato he's lost con-control and wants t-to rape me

Shu:alright come here

Shu grabs yui and teleports her to a cave in the forest.

Shu:I'll be back

Yui:Where are you going?

Shu:to go get the others

1minute later

Yui:so why i'm i hiding in a cave again?

Kanato:...every year on the 28 of july he loses control of himself at the middle of the night which was the time he lost it

Laito:and he gets more thirsty for blood that it's like his demon side of himself

Yui:oh

Laito:and since today is a full moon he'll be stronger than demon

Shu:i'll be back

he teleports somewhere

Yui:where is he going?

Reiji:i don't know

2minutes later

Subaru:What the hell are they doing here?!

Shu had brought Ruki,Kou,Yuma,and Azusa

Shu:there here to help us protect Yui from Ayato

Subaru:...fine

Yui:Hey you guys

They all bow to her and say hi as well

Reiji:so Ayato will be coming from ri-

Ayato:There you are pancake!

Yui sees Ayato with bright red eyes and grinning but then he starts to run toward her,she was so shocked that all she could do was stand there and before Ayato got to her all the Mukami brothers stopped him by strangling him down but he was to strong so he eventually gets them off of him but they didn't give up so then started fighting him to hold him back from Yui.

Reiji:Yui come here!

Reiji takes her deeper into the cave so Shu goes in front of her.

Shu:stay behind me

Yui:o-Ok

Yuma and Azusa were down on the ground hurt from Ayato but Ruki and Kou are still at it soon enough Kou is starting to go down too which causes Subaru to join in,Kou goes down by being thrown all the way into the cave where Yui was and as always was shocked and soon Laito joined as looked at everyone on the floor then goes around Shu and starts running toward Ayato.

Yui:STOP!

While she's running towards him she sees Subaru thrown past her,she stops in front near him.

Yui:RUKI,LAITO STOP!,let him come to me…

They do as they were told,Ayato looks at her crying and staring at him but he still starts running towards her but out of know where Shu and Reiji fight off Ayato.

Yui:NO STOP!,let him come to me

Reiji:he' kill you Yui

Kanato:let him go…

Yui:bring him to me

Shu and Reiji grab Ayato from his arms and brings him to her.

Yui:look Ayato if you can hear me please... come back and save me if this works..

Kanato goes to Subaru and checks his pockets to find the silver knife that Yui had secretly asked Kanato for earlier,he goes to her to give her the knife as he holds his teddy tightly and at the same time she's crying from seeing Ayato like that but she eventually pointed the knife to her heart and as she stabbed her own heart Ayato stopped struggling to see what just happened and his eyes got back to normal,Shu and Reiji let go of him and quickly he grabs her right before she fell to the ground,he started to cry as he held her in his arms.

Ayato:NO!...you..you stupid pancake why did you do this?!

Yui diapered from his arms which made him confused.

Ayato:W-what?

? : AYATO!

He looked up and sees Yui running towards him,she jumps into him with a tight hug and a passionate kiss.

1hour later

Everyone was ok now they were all home and Ayato along with Yui were on her bed in her room.

Ayato:So the Yui that stabbed herself was a fake?

Yui:yup

Ayato but how?

Yui:Reiji made a potion that made it so it looked like i stabbed myself

Ayato:...well i-i'm happy it wasn't the real you that did that.

Before she could say anything she was interrupted by him hugging her tight with a passionate kiss.

9Months later

To be continued

Wolf:Hey guys hope you enjoyed it and..

Yui:please leave me a review on it so..

Ayato:that i could fix anything i wrote wrong or to..

Wolf:let me know that your enjoying the story,anyway thank you for reading and see you in the next one.ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
